


Lost In Time (Coming Soon)

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future, Past, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: After their battle against the ISA, things finally seemed to get calmer for the JSA, with the teenagers finishing off high school. The JSA thought that the battle against the ISA was finally over and they are so wrong about it. A darkness lurks in one of their own as they wake up in a familiar place yet unfamiliar time.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Jesse Chambers, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Henry King Jr./Yolanda Montez, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore
Kudos: 12





	Lost In Time (Coming Soon)

Coming Soon


End file.
